Chat Roleplay AU
This page is created to show you what the current story and plot points are of our chat Roleplay. This is officially called "The Main Roleplay", however other Roleplays can be made. Anyone can enter at a given time, however you must follow the RP's timeline. We are an AU where Rose never went to Greg's concert, and thus Steven was never made. We are in the 80's and the following updates on these events. Events *'Lapis Lazuli:' Currently still in a mirror. *'Jasper:' Currently on Homeworld. * Peridot: '''Currently employed by General Onyx * '''The Rebellion: Happened *'War: '''There is no current war. Alignments Homeworld *'Lapis Lazuli''' *'Yellow Diamond' *'Yellow Diamond's Pearl' *'Jasper' *'Peridot' *'Blue Diamond' *'Blue Diamond's Pearl' *Green Diamond *General Onyx *Zultanite *Chrysoprase *Mocha Peridot *Rose Pearl Crystal Gems *'Rose Quartz' *'Garnet' **'Ruby' **'Sapphire' *'Pearl' *'Amethyst' *Olivine *Siberian Alexandrite *Cuprian Adamite Neutral * Lightning Ridge Opal * Star Rose Quartz * Spinel Humans * Morgan Kaaren * Ashley Story The story began with Onyx and Peridot wondering where their new solider, Lighting Ridge Opal, was. They began to sound the alarms just at Lightning jolted up up from the noise, running to the main room where Onyx and Peridot was. Meanwhile Chrysoprase was finishing her healing duties and began to converse with Green Diamond, to see what she was doing. They began to talk about kindergardens as it cuts back to Onyx and the others, with Lightning being scolded and then being "assigned" to Peridot as a bodyguard. Green Diamond decides to send Chrysoprase to check up on General Onyx's antic and she walked out of her diamonds court and onto the ground where the other group stood, and began to inspect the place and the gems in it, talking with General Onyx while she does so. While this was happening, Peridot and Lightning was sent over to Green Diamond to pick up some ammo, after some confusion they finally get the ammunition and begin to head back to General Onyx and Chrysoprase. General Onyx and Chrysoprase shares a touching moment about themselves before Peridot and Lightning came back, The General says it was the end of the public inspection and takes Lightning with herself, leaving Chrysoprase with Peridot, the two talk for a bit about the diamonds and other generals before Chrysoprase mentions she has to report the inspection back to her diamond. Peridot smiles towards her and says she will report to General Onyx of her notification. It then begins with the gems on the beach, with two humans. The gems consist of Olivine, Adamite, Siberian Alexandrite, Amethyst and White Aquamarine. They're all talking about what Homeworld used to be, and their leaders. It gets to the point where a ship crashes into the ocean, and Zultanite pops out. The Gems chase Zultanite after she gives no explanation. Siberian, Olive and Adam start attacking Zultanite, before Zul gets to the kindergarten, and she looks for the controls. Olive, Alex, Adam, and Aqua start trying to stop her, but she gets to the control room. The Gems follow her inside. So, they try to get her to spill why shes there. But Zul just releases the gem expiriments out, and then the gems start chasing her once she throws spears. Alex manages to grab her foot, but Zultanite stabs them in the eye and torso, making them fall. Olive sees this and becomes concerned. Olive makes Adam watch Alex, while she pursues Zul. Zul grabs Morgan and Ashley as hostages, and uses them to make Olive not attack. But after Olive trying to persuade Zul, Amethyst crashes in, making Zul let go of Morgan, but not Ashley. After a few days General Onyx had contact with a few of the rebels on earth, one of which who had a conversation to her via a scout, after a heated argument an Alexandrite smashed the communicator and lost contact with General Onyx, The scout disappeared shortly after. Green Diamond and Chrysoprase finally makes their way to Yellow Diamonds palace, Yellow Diamonds Pearl opens the door for them and Green Diamond sits down after bowing to the other Diamonds. Blue and Yellow Diamond sit near her asking of what she called them for and Green nodded to Chrysoprase to explain, after some explanation Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond give them the go ahead and Chrysoprase gives them identification code numbers and asks for Kyanite, Onyx, Peridot, Lightning and SR to be assigned to the mission. The diamonds collectively agrees and GD/Chrysoprase slowly leaves, Chrysoprase begins to jump up and down at the diamonds agreeing to the mission while YD's palace door begins to shut, BD notices this and comments that "her excitement is adorable." Chrysoprase calls up the team and tells them to meet up at Green Diamonds Brig. Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Roleplays